1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for managing segments connected via a network, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus that may manage segments connected via a network by transmitting and receiving a ping packet through multicasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a virtual extensible local area network (VXLAN) environment, a VXLAN ping packet may be transmitted and received between VXLAN tunnel end points (VTEPs) connected to segments to monitor and manage states of the segments connected via a network.
A VTEP receiving a ping packet may determine current states of segments connected to the VTEP, and transmit a response ping packet to a VTEP transmitting the ping packet. In a method according to a related art, when N members are present in a system of the VXLAN environment, 2N(N−1) traffic may be periodically provided and processed in a layer 3 (L3) network in order for each VTEP to verify states of the other VTEPs, which may place a great burden on the L3 network.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus that may efficiently manage and monitor segments in a VXLAN environment while reducing a burden on an L3 network will be described hereinafter.
The foregoing is provided for better understanding, may include contents not forming a portion of a related art, and not include contents suggested by a related art to those skilled in the art.